


Stomach Sickness

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN!Imagine you have a stomach virus and your boyfriend Dean helps you feel better.~Fluff and Hurt/Comfort~Mentions of throwing up, fever, etc.





	Stomach Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy this since this is my first time writing with Dean as the one in the relationship instead of Sam. 
> 
> I decided to write this after most of my friends got the flu. If you’re reading this and not feeling well, i hope you feel much better! *Hug*

The only questions running through my mind began with why. Why is a small ache growing in my stomach? I hadn’t eaten my normal amount of dinner, feeling full before i could even eat half.  
Why am i so tired despite returning to the Bunker from a simple salt and burn?  
Speaking of burning the sun beat down on my face as i rest my arm on the backseat window. With this in mind and the windows being up for once, i still felt chilled. I pull my jacket closer to my chest. Maybe i could take a quick nap.

“Y/N?” 

Or not.

“You ok?” It’s my friend Sam. I lift my heavy head to see he had turned in his seat to face me.  
“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Just tired.”  
“You look kinda pale, sweetheart. You sure you all right?” My boyfriend and Sam’s brother, Dean, remarks from the driver’s side.  
“I.. I guess.” I say, unsure of myself.  
“Well, hold on tight. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

True to his word, we arrive in about five minutes. The pain in my stomach has grown and i feel lightheaded. I just want nothing more than to collapse into bed. I fumble with my door after Dean gets out only to suddenly feel the room spin around me. His strong hands grasp my arms to keep me steady.  
“It’s ok. It’s all right. I got ya. Sammy, get the bags, man.”  
Sam grunts his affirmation while Dean leads me to the stairs.

Once inside our shared room i slump deeply on my side into the soft matteress, finally closing my weary eyes. I strain to hear Dean saying thanks to Sam along with other hushed pieces of small talk before Dean quietly shuts the door.  
“Sweetheart? I know you want to sleep right now, but let’s get you into some more comfortable clothes first, yeah?” I weakly nod in return. I grimance as my stomach churns when Dean gently helps me sit up.  


“What is it?” He questions, his brows lacing together in a anxious frown.  
I glance up to see his features darken as he gives my forhead a quick peck.  
“Damn, Y/N, you’re burnin’ up! Just hang on. I’m gonna check your temperture as soon as i’m done.”  
“I can dress myself.”  
“I know you can, but whatever this is, ok, isn’t good. Please let me take care of you.” He begged.

I relax my shoulders once my favorite shirt from Dean to sleep in is over my head, the oversized fabric allowing me to breathe easier. Afterwards he helps me slip on my favorite pair of pajama pants.  
I see Dean strip down to his own t-shirt and his boxers before sprinting to the bathroom. I lay back down in my usual position, clutching my stirring stomach.  
He returns to sit beside me, resting his back against the headboard, before he put a thermometer in my mouth.

“102. You’ve got a fever.” Dean states while rubbing my cheek with his thumb. Dean turns off the lamp as i snuggle deeper into the comforter and his body. I begin to whimper softly when my stomach protested against such movement. “Dean..” “Hmm?” “Can you rub my stomach?”  
“Of course, baby.” He murmurs, giving my cheek a slow soft kiss.  
He carefully lifts the big shirt just enough to expose my small hand. It’s instantly replaced with his warm palm, applying just the right amount of comfort and pressure as he caresses it in soothing circles. I lightly wrap the now free hand over my pillow, the rhthym of the motions lulling me to a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning with my forhead in Dean’s chest as he continues to snore softly. I shift onto my other side, Dean subconciously tightening his hold around my still bare stomach. The clock read 5:00 am. I feel a wave of nausea over me and i try to swallow it away with no success. I immeditally gag before snatching Dean’s arm away and i run to the hallway bathroom. I barely make it when i kneel in front of the toilet- proceeding to throw up all of yesterday’s food.

Seconds later i hear a pair of dashing feet i recognize as Dean’s.  
“Y/N! Are you all right?” His voice flooded with shock and concern.  
I open my mouth to give an answer before returning to my previous action.  
“Hey. It’s ok. Let it all out.” He cooes. Behind me he began to grab all my hair that came undone from the loose ponytail i wore last night and strokes my back.  
After a solid minute i let out a deep shaking sigh when i feel done, resting my heated forhead on the cooling porcelin. 

Dean takes one of my shaking hands in his steady hold, massaging it with his thumb.  
“Looks like you’ve got a stomach virus.”  
“Yeah.” I breathed.  
Dean flushes the toilet and wraps his arms underneath mine to pick me up like you would a small child. I wrap my legs around his waist, suddenly feeling much smaller than my actual age. 

“Dean-“.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re gonna get sick.”  
“Well then you can take care of me afterward. Deal?” He chuckles in my ear when he laid me in the bed tucking a thin blanket around my trembling body. “You’re still warm. I know you feel cold, but we need the fever to break. I have an idea.” A half minute later he came with a folded wet washcloth to place on my forhead. I sigh contently at the contrasting coolness it gave versus the warmness the virus wanted me to feel. 

“Baby, when was the last time you ate?”  
“Yesterday. When we stopped at that diner.”  
Dean shakes his head. I can see the gears in his head turn.  
“You need to try and eat somethin’.”  
The thought of food made my stomach flip. I grumble quietly. He takes his fingers to my chin and guides me back to his emerald eyes that shined almost regretfully.  
“Please, sweetheart. Even if it’s just three bites. Your stomach is runnin’ on empty.”  
I finally complied.

A while later i hear a gentle rapping at the door. My eyes greet Sam’s tall figure reaching to the top of the doorway.  
“Hey Y/N. Dean told me you were feelin’ under the weather.” He said with his famous puppy dog eyes.  
“Mmhm. Just a stomach virus.” I smile weakly.  
“Really? Damn. That sucks. I hope you’re back in shape soon.”  
“Thanks Sam.”  
“Oh! Um, here.” He hands me a glass with ice and soda.  
“It’s Ginger Ale. Drinkin’ enough fluids is important. Dean used to say that and give me this all the time when i was sick as a kid.” 

I sit up slowly with Sam watching on alert in case i need help. Sipping the cold liquid feels good against my throat even though i didn’t enjoy the bitter taste. As soon as Sam left Dean walks in with a tray of two bowls, two spoons, and a pack of saltine crackers.  
“Soup’s on.” His smile wide and teasing, but his eyes full of care.  
“I made us my mom’s famous tomato rice soup. She used to make me this when i was sick as a kid. It’s awesome.”  
He set the food at the edge of the bed before grabbing my laptop from the cluttered desk.  
“How about a movie so you’re not bored?”

Clambering into bed, Dean wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He places the laptop between our thighs and put the tray across our laps.  
I take a bowl and lean on his shoulder while he pulls up Netflix. I savor the richness of the tomato flavor while the rice settled on my tounge.  
“This is amaing. I’ve never had it before.”  
“I had a feeling you would love it, but start slow. Eat what you can.” 

I admit to being slightly jealous at Dean for being able to eat his own soup with gusto until i remind myself i wouldn’t be like this forever. Especially under Dean’s care. I inspect my boyfriend’s face as he took in another spoonful; his forest green eyes fixed on the illuminated screen. When we first met he told me “No chick flick moments.” but here we are years later watching one. My heart soars with love for the man next to me.  
“Thank you for taking care of me.” I said in a low voice.  
His lips instantly formed my favorite kind of smile from him. The kind of smile that made his eyes wrinkle. The genuine smile from someone who has seen more sadness than happiness. 

“You’re welcome, Y/N. You know there’s nothing i wouldn’t do for you.”  
“The same goes for me.”  
His smile stayed as he focused his attention back on the movie.  
“Oh! This is my favorite part!” He cried, pointing his spoon to the scene in question.  
I nibbled on a saltine cracker in contement as he begins to explain his reasoning complete with mimicking the voices of the actors. 

They say laughter is the best medicine.  
I feel better already.


End file.
